This application is not related to any pending United States or international patent application.
This application is not referenced in any Microfiche Appendix.
This invention relates to a water storage subterranean irrigation system.
Problems associated with the watering of lawns and gardens are well known. Most watering systems utilize sprinklers. However, sprinklers have many disadvantages which include: (1) wasting water due to evaporation; (2) mechanical breakdowns due to exposure of sprinkler heads to above ground activities such as mowing; and (3) the development of mildew on leafy portions of vegetation.
As examples of prior art relating to subterranean irrigation systems see the following United States patents:
The underground water system of this disclosure includes an above ground reservoir housing having a closed top, a water inlet and a water outlet. A float control connected to the water inlet maintains a water level in the reservoir housing. An open top fertilizer dispenser container is supported on the reservoir housing top and has an opening in the bottom that communicates with the interior of the reservoir housing by which fertilizer is added to the water within the reservoir housing. In a preferred embodiment, a birdbath container is supported on top of the reservoir housing with the fertilizer dispenser container positioned on top of the birdbath. In a further preferred arrangement, a tube is attached at a first end to the float control and extends through the reservoir housing top to a position above the birdbath so that when the float control is actuated to add more water to the reservoir, water is passed through the hose and squirts into the birdbath. The birdbath has overflow openings that communicate with the interior of the reservoir housing so that the water flows into the reservoir housing to maintain the fluid level in it. The underground watering system thus provides a birdbath and simultaneously a method of providing constant water delivery to soaker hoses.
The open top fertilizer dispenser container that is positioned within and above the birdbath container preferably is of ornamental design such as a duck, swan or so forth. The open top permits easy addition of fertilizer which may be either liquid or granular fertilizer. When granular fertilizer is deposited in the open top fertilizer dispenser then water can be periodically added to dissolve the fertilizer and the dissolved fertilizer then flows downwardly to mix with the water in the reservoir housing.
Thus, this invention provides a system including a reservoir that supports a birdbath in which water in the birdbath is periodically refreshed; in which water is continuously administered to soaker hoses; and in which fertilizer can easily be added to the water passing through the soaker hoses for improved plant growth.
A more complete understanding of the invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.